Living up to the expectations
by Divergentismylife
Summary: Tris and four now have a daughter, Emily. Will she live up to everyones expectations? With some pranks and forbidden boys this story has to be umm... idk... AMAZING BEANS! First story! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emilys Pov:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" It shrieked. "Turn it off! Is it a crime to want to sleep!" I say grumpily. My parents walk in. "What happened?" My mom, tris, asks. "Oh nothing much, I'M JUST THE MOST SLEEP DEPRIVED KID IN A AMERICA!" I say while tosing and turning and trying to get my head of the pillow. "Oh honey that not true, everyone in america is sleep deprived! she says with a goofy grin on her face. We share a look. I look a lot like my mom, but I have my dad's blue eyes. As I walk out the door to get breakfast I notice my dad still standing in the doorway, literally sleeping. "Hey dad if you want to beat me at target practice you have to actually wake up." He doesn't answer. "Dad?" "What?" he says confused. "Come on!'' I drag him out of the room and take him downstairs. We all eat breakfast as a family, and then I head upstairs. "What should I wear?" I ask myself. I then put on a black tank top that has sequins all over the top half and some black high waisted shorts. I put on some mascara and eyliner, making sure I wing it out.

-Page Break-

I arrive at the target practice room and find no one there. I check my watch. Its 8:00 am, my dad should be hear by now. Every morning we do something different. Its like our thing... But as I sit there, waiting for him, I notice a note on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in The expectations: I arrive at the target practice room and find no one there. I check my watch. Its 8:00 am, my dad should be here by now. Every morning we do something different. It's like our thing... But as I sit there, waiting for him, I notice a note on the floor. Chapter 2 Emily's POV: I pick up the note. I read it. It says, "Hey you wanna meet your daddy? Go stand next to that target. And I'll get someone to throw knives at you. ~ Peter P.S. Jk Jk it's your daddy! Did I scare you? Meet me in the cafeteria." At first when I read the note I am taken aback. Then I wonder, "Is this a trick? What if the dauntless leaders are trying to test me…?" Without another thought I head to the cafeteria, listening to the dauntless in me. Once I get there I hear a voice and a hand wraps around me. "And you would think the daughter of the two legacies would be smart enough to avoid this trick." He says while laughing.I elbow him in the stomach. No one says that about me. I'm tired of being known as Four and Tris's daughter. I want to be known as Emily. While he doubles over I pin him to the ground. "What did you say!" I scream in his face. "Nothing..?" He replies. "Where is my dad you coward?" I ask him while punching him. He's over….. OH CLIFF HANGER! HEHE! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thx for 5 reviews and 295 views! I'll update again when I get 5 more reviews. I might post 2 chapters today….**

**Enjoy! Btw I'm having some problems with spacing so sorry in advance if it looks funny. My computer does not like me today.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own divergent, Veronica Roth does. I only own Emily and Zach!**

_Previously in Living up to the expectations:_

"Where is my dad you coward?" I ask him while punching him. He's over…..

**Emily's POV**:

"There." He points to the trash can. "You hid my dad in a trash can? U little…!" I start to say but I am cut off. "Emily!" I hear my dad scream. I open up the trash can and sure enough, he's in there. I pull him out. I kick Peter one last time, and then drag my dad back home.

"That guy always hated me. He thought the only reason your mom got first in initiation was because we were dating." And of course I've heard this billions of times. "How about we go to the training room to let out some steam? Just imagine the target is Peter." I say. He laughs. "Yeah ok."

When we get there, we're not alone. There's another guy. He looks about my age, and he's really hot. "Stop it Emily!" I mentally scold myself. I grab a bunch of knives and start throwing. Each one is dead center. "I'm guessing what they say about you is true huh." The guy says. "You're the great Emily Eaton right?" He asks but more like states. I blush. "I'm Zach." He says again. "Well you already know my name so…" I trail off. He laughs. I can't help but think how much I love his laugh. "Aww damn it!" I hear my dad scream. I look at his target. He missed. "Yes! I win! You owe me your slice of cake!" I state proudly.

"I guess I'll see you around Emily." Zach says impressed that I beat my dad. "Yeah." I say awkwardly. And then we leave.

**So good or bad? Leave a review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! I love to hear what you think! If I did something wrong let me know! **

**~Ivy**


End file.
